Revenge
An AU/Sequel to Making The Case. Also my first fanfic so It might not be that good. Story After Lincoln made an embarassing video of his sisters,most of them were angry. Lincoln was passing by,he noticed their faces Lincoln: Hey guys,hows it going? Lori: You put ALL of our embarrassing moments on your video! How do you think im doing? Lincoln: But I deleted that video and put my embarrassing moments in return?! Lola: That doesnt matter. Lynn: Yeah and thousands probably watched that video. Lincoln: Oh well,I understand if you guys dont want to forgive me. Lincoln then goes upstairs to his room Meanwhile the sisters or at least most of them were plotting revenge Lynn: Ok,so we need to plot revenge on him for this! Lana: Yeah! Lisa: Agreed. Lynn: Ok so in order to embarass Lincoln,we have to sabotage him but how? Lori: Hmm,I would sabotage his and Ronnie Anne's next date but I dont want Bobby to break up with me again. Lynn: Wait? Isnt Lincoln and his class going to the visit the president and his family in a field trip tomorrow. Leni: Oh yeah! Lori: So lets sabotage his trip to the president and embarrass him so he knows how we feel. Luna: Wait? Dont you think you all are going to far with this,I mean the dude did embarass us but he apologized and deleted the video. Lola: Who cares,He shouldnt have embarrassed us,If you dont want to be a part of this then FINE! The next day Lori: Ok so today is the day Lincoln visits the president Luan: So lets put the plan in action. Lynn: But the White House is very far away Lori: Actually,the president is staying in their Royal Woods house for a week. So we can easily make our plan work. So lets do this! Lori,Leni,Luan,Lynn,Lola,Lana and Lisa: YEAH! Lucy was watching the whole thing. Lucy: They better not do this... Meanwhile at school Clyde: Man,I cant believe we are actually going to visit the president today! Lincoln: Yeah Clyde. Its gonna be awesome! Clyde: Also his daughter Malia is the most beautiful person in the world! (gets nosebleed) Lincoln: Um, Clyde nosebleed stops. Clyde: Sorry about that Later Mrs Johnson tells her students about the visit and then they all go on the bus,they then reach the place Clyde: Wow,their mansion is huge Everyone steps down from the bus Mrs Johnson: Ok,I would like everyone to be on their best behavior. Lincoln and the others go inside. The president welcomes them Clyde: Hey Mr President. President: Hello everyone,I see you are visiting our mansion,How about I show you all around. Lincoln and the others were walking around in the mansion but it turns out some other people,make that 8 people were following him finding secret spots in the place. Meanwhile Lincoln and the others eventually come across the First Lady and the President's two daughters First Lady :Hello everybody. I am the First Lady of the United States and these are my daughters Malia and Sasha. Clyde gets nosebleed seeing Malia. Lincoln: Clyde... Clyde: Oh whoops sorry! Lincoln: Sorry about that,Clyde tends to do that when he meets pretty girls. As the group continues on. Suddenly a pie goes flying at Lincoln,he barely dodges Lincoln: Woah! That was odd. Clyde: I know right! The group head towards the lawn.Suddenly,another pie comes and hits the lawn. President: Oh no! Somebody pied the lawn! Lincoln: It wasnt me I swear! More pies hit the lawn. The group quickly go inside. Mrs Johnson: Sorry about your lawn Mr President. It seems one of our students might be causing this trouble. If you see any of them please tell me right away. President: Its ok,We got a few Secret Service Agents to protect us in case of more pieing or anything. The group go upstairs.Suddenly a squirt of hot sauce hits Lincoln's shirt Lincoln: Ow! Lincoln(whispering to Clyde): Ok seriously,who keeps doing this Clyde(whispering to Lincoln): I would think Ronnie Anne,but she got a fever and couldnt come to make the field trip. Lincoln(whispering to Clyde): Surely nothing more can happen now. Suddenly,a football goes flying at Lincoln,Lincoln dodges but the ball hits Malia on the forehead causing her to fall over. President: Oh my God! Secret Service Agent: We will find out the culprit,Its bad enough that the President is under attack,but also these kids and their teacher who are going on a field trip around here. Suddenly Pink Paint gets squirted onto Lincoln's clothes turning them pink,All the kids but Clyde are laughing at him Kids: Hahahaha,Who knew Lincoln loved pink! Lincoln: No I dont! Suddenly Lincoln falls and his pants ripped causing everybody to see his black underwear with red hearts on it,all the kids laughed again and some kids even snapped pictures. Lincoln cries and runs in embarassment. Clyde(mad): Hey! not cool. Lincoln runs down the stairs but trips on the first stair and has a horrific fall and la nds all the way on the bottom stair,Mrs Johnson and Clyde rushes to him while Mrs Johnson calls 911. The Secret Service agents find Lori,Lynn,Lola and Lana near the stairs Secret Service Agent 1: What are you girls doing here? Secret Service Agent 2: I dont think you should be in the President's Mansion right now. Im calling your parents. Few hours later. Lincoln is in the hospital,Surrounded by his parents,Luna and Lucy Luna: How are you doing dude. Lincoln: Fine I guess... Rita: The doctor said you broke your right leg. Lynn Sr: The girls are so going to get grounded for this. Lincoln: Wait,My sisters were behind this? Lynn Sr: It seems so,I was called by a Secret Service Agent from the presidents mansion and he told me the details. Lincoln: Ok! what happened? Lynn Sr: Well,the girls caused chaos at the place on your field trip. Suddenly Clyde and Ronnie Anne arrive. Clyde: Hey Lincoln! Lincoln: Hey guys! Ronnie Anne: Clyde told me what happened,I was shocked. When I realized i was going to miss the field trip I was really bummed out,Now I am really angry that I did. Im sorry you two had to go through all this. 3 days later Lincoln was released from hospital but had to be put on wheelchair. At the Loud House Lynn Sr(angry): Girls,I was called by a Secret Service Agent from the presidents mansion earlier and he told me about everything that happened and that you caused chaos in the place! Is that true? Lori(sadly): Yes,its true. Lynn Sr: So what exactly happened? Lori: Well it kinda started like this,After Lincoln embarassed us with his video,we were mad at him so we wanted to take revenge on him. Lynn: So we were planning. We wanted to sabotage his field trip and embarass him,So we had to find a way to enter the mansion. Lisa helped us with that Lisa: Correct,We basically used an invisible potion to keep us in visible for 5 minutes so we could enter the mansion,after that we just found hidden spots. Lincoln: But even though I apologized and deleted the video,You seriously wanted to SABOTAGE MY FIELD TRIP?!?! Lori: Well yeah,because it was the only thing we could possibly sabotage without causing me to break up with Bobby. Lincoln: So Luan? Were you the one who nearly pied me and pied the lawn. Luan: Yeah. The hot sauce was also mine. Lynn: After that I wanted to give Lincoln a hit to the face so I threw a football at him but he dodged and hit Malia Lola: Then I put pink paint all over his clothes. Lori: The kids laughed at him after that and then Lincoln fell and ripped his pants and then ran off after that. Lynn Sr: Thanks to your "sabotaging" you caused Lincoln to break his leg,you caused Malia to get a concussion,you ruined the President's lawn,you made a lot of mess as well as caused unecessary chaos and panic. Not to mention you seriously embarassed Lincoln and probably ruined his reputation in school. The sisters become sad,regretting what they did. Leni(sadly): Im so sorry Linky! Lori: Can we make it up to you? Lana: I promise I will never embarass you again! Lola: Yeah me too! Lynn: Will you ever forgive us? Lincoln: I forgive you guys! Just dont do it again. You know there is an Ace Savvy convention coming up in New York City! How about we go there! Sisters: Yeah! End.